


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Filth, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, the author is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: And I will take what I can getI'll take what I am givenBut we both know that I'll need more





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, @GrumpyFlynn is an enabler. And once again, I’m not too good at reader involved fics. But, fuck it, there’s not enough gay shit out there with these guys. 
> 
> Title from Dumb For You by Hoodie Allen.   
> Summary from More Than It Hurts You by The Front Bottoms. 
> 
> Enjoy this little thing!

“Please, daddy, please,” you plead, turning your face up to Jack. You give him your best pleading eyes, though your eyelashes feel sticky with tears. After all, you’ve been tied to this bed for what feels like hours, being teased and marked up by your two masters and you haven’t yet been allowed to cum. “I’ve been waiting, please, I need to cum...”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Jack states flatly, flashing a smug smile at Jeremy. “Our little slut has been awful good, hasn’t he?” 

Jeremy looks down at you, love shining through his calm, collected facade. He blinks slowly, debating how best to please both you and Jack. You fix him with a look of desperation. “I think he deserves to cum now.” 

Jack slaps Jeremy sharply, causing you to flinch. “Wrong answer, love,” he growls, grabbing the ring of the leather collar Jeremy is wearing. “You’re too nice to him. He was trying to rub against me at work, and you did nothing about it. He was touching you and you just let him. If you’re going to be his master, rather than another one of Daddy’s boys, you have to be firm. Do you understand?” 

Jeremy nods, which earns him another slap. “Yes, daddy,” he corrects himself. Jack then turns back to you and begins to undo the ropes binding you to the bed. You whine. 

“I’m untying you so you can worship me, do you understand?” 

“Yes, daddy, of course.”

“If you worship me well, you will be allowed to cum. If you don’t, Jeremy will finger fuck you until you’re crying. Now get to work.”

You scramble to get your mouth and hands on Jack, so eager to please your daddy and so desperate be given permission to cum. Jack relaxes into your touch as Jeremy watches. Jack’s skin tastes clean, despite the fact he’s been teasing you for a long time. With a gentle hum, you kiss down the swell of Jack’s belly, following his happy trail down to his thick patch of pubic hair. “You’re so beautiful, daddy,” you murmur, taking in the musky scent of him. Though his cock looks so inviting as it lies against his hip, you’re not allowed to touch it without his permission, so you trace a path across his thigh with slight nips and wet kisses. “I love your body, love how strong you are, love how good you make me feel. Love...mm, love how you order me around, how you order master around, too,” you breathe out against his thick thigh. Your tongue traces faint pink marks left by Jeremy’s fingernails on other nights. You feel, more than see, Jack shudder at the worship. His hand finds your hair, holding on tight. After a moment, he tugs you away sharply. 

“You’re s-so good for me, aren’t you? You really mean it?” Jack asks, breathless voice sincere. You nod. “Then suck my cock, slut. You’re only here for me to have my way with. While you suck, your master-“ he gestures at a smiling Jeremy “-will fuck you, and you can cum from that. I won’t touch you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, thank you, daddy,” you sigh, deeply relieved. You open your mouth in anticipation, so hungry for the weight of Jack on your tongue. Cooing, he feeds his cock to you inch by inch, patient as you take as much as you can. His hands rest on your shoulders as he lets you control the pace. You savor the feeling of being full, but you’re about to be even more so. Jeremy grips your hips, kneeling behind you. You silently thank Jack for fingering you before, because Jeremy slams into you brutally, giving no warning and establishing a harsh rhythm. You nearly choke on Jack, the slightly humiliating pleasure of being spit-roasted pooling in your stomach and becoming nearly unbearable. Jack has given up letting you have control and begins to fuck your mouth slowly, languidly, like he’s fucking a fleshlight. And really, when it comes down to it, you are more or less just a toy for Jack and Jeremy. That thought alone pushes you impossibly close to the edge. 

“Get ready, baby,” Jack grunts out. You relax your throat as he releases into your mouth, filling your senses with the salty sweetness of him. You swallow most of it, but some of it drips down your chin. Jack reaches down to wipe it away, his touch gentle. “Hey, come on, baby, cum for daddy and master.” The twinkle of his eyes is what does it, and you’re cumming over the sheets that are tangled beneath you. 

The next thing you know, you’re wrapped in a warm towel, resting on Jack’s lap. “There you are, baby,” Jack coos, pressing the most gentle kiss to your lips. “You blacked out for a little, but you’re okay. I love you, sweet one.” 

“I love you too, daddy. And thank you.”


End file.
